Discrete cosine transformation (DCT) is one kind of orthogonal transformation. It is a signal processing method used more widely now that multimedia processing has developed recently. Discrete cosine transformations like JPEG and MPEG are used with increasing importance, especially in the field of image processing. DCT is usually implemented by digital circuits or software.